Número quinze Que azar!
by flor do deserto
Summary: A maioria das pessoas acha que treze é o número do azar, mas Kagome discorda, ela acha que o número de azar é o quinze, este número que tanto a persegue!


_**Inuyasha e Cia. Não me pertencem.**_

**Número quinze... Mas que azar! **

As pessoas costumam dizer que o treze é o número do azar, que ele dá mal agouro e tudo, só que eu discordo. Pra mim, o número que dá azar mesmo, é o quinze!

Porque francamente, vamos combinar que antes a minha vida já não era lá umas mil maravilhas, mas tudo piorou mesmo depois que eu fiz quinze anos, porque eu terminei o primário e acabei tendo de me mudar para uma escola de colegial, totalmente estranha, onde eu não conhecia absolutamente ninguém.

E eu não sou lá do tipo que é muito sociável não, então acabei me encaixando perfeitamente no papel de esquisitona solitária e antissocial, que senta na primeira cadeira da fila só para não saber se tem gente olhando ou falando dela, por causa de sua timidez.

Francamente, ser tão tímida assim é um absurdo!

Mas essa não é a pior parte não, a pior parte é que nesta escola é obrigatório que você faça parte de um clube para, segundo o diretor, que os adolescentes se enturmem melhor e mais rápido com seus colegas de escola, só que eu, não consigo me imaginar em nem um dos quinze grupos da escola, sacaram? Eu disse **quinze**!

E os professores já estão começando a me pressionar, porque as aulas já começaram há quase dois meses e eu ainda não me associei a nem um clube.

Estava saindo da escola, e acabei pegando um dos panfletos com a lista dos clubes escolares, distraidamente comecei a ler os nomes dos grupos.

Clube de artes. – feminino e masculino.

Nem pensar, eu ainda desenho aqueles bonecos palitinhos.

Clube de atletismo. – feminino e masculino.

Não sei correr, sou sedentária e muito desengonçada.

Clube de basquetebol. – feminino e masculino.

Tenho medo de bola.

Clube de ciclismo. – feminino e masculino.

Não sei andar de bicicleta, dá até vergonha de falar.

Clube de corte e costura. – feminino e masculino.

Não consigo fazer nem roupinha de boneca... Que garoto se escreveria para fazer corte e costura?

Clube de dança. – feminino e masculino.

Sou péssima dançarina, iriam me expulsar antes de eu me escrever.

Clube de economia domestica. – feminino e masculino.

Eu acabaria provocando um incêndio, e estou falando sério!

Clube de futebol. – feminino e masculino.

Já comentei que tenho medo de bola?

Clube de literatura. – feminino e masculino.

Espere um pouco, eu vou ter que... Ler um livro?

Clube de matemática. – feminino e masculino.

Foi um milagre ter passado com média cinco nessa matéria ano passado, então não obrigada.

Clube de teatro. – feminino e masculino.

Não consigo nem fingir que estou doente.

Clube de teatro musical. – feminino e masculino.

Eu só canto se for ao banheiro durante o banho.

Clube de tênis. – feminino e masculino.

Bolas de tênis também contam.

Clube de voleibol. – feminino e masculino.

Preciso comentar?

Clube de xadrez. – feminino e masculino.

Hã... Não tem um clube de jogo de damas?

_Não tem jeito. – suspirei derrotada.

Mas o que eles podem fazer comigo caso eu não entre em um clube? Expulsar-me da escola?

_Então você ainda não se decidiu em qual clube quer entrar? – perguntou uma voz masculina e desconhecida ao meu lado – Francamente, quando me disseram que você estava no ensino médio eu achei que fosse mentira.

Olhei zangada para o lado, pronta a dar uma resposta bem grosseira, quando me deparei com o que talvez seja o garoto mais lindo que eu já vi na minha vida, ele tinha olhos dourados e cabelo curtos e escuros, usava uma camisa branca com as mangas enroladas até os cotovelos, uma gravatinha borboleta preta, calça preta e sapatos sócias da mesma cor, e amarrado aos quadris um longo avental branco que ia até a metade de suas canelas, estava encostado ao batente da porta de um bar com as mãos no bolso, era mais alto que eu, mas também parecia ser um colegial.

Devo ter ficado uns bons e longos minutos, parada feito uma babaca só o admirando, e só saí do meu transe quando ele tomou o panfleto de minhas mãos.

_Ei isso é...!

_A julgar pelo seu corpo eu diria que você tem em torno de uns quinze anos. – disse desviando os olhos do panfleto para mim, ou melhor, para o meu corpo.

Fiquei vermelha por causa do comentário e do olhar dele sobre mim.

_Mas, se eu julgar segundo o seu penteado, eu diria que você é uma pirralhinha de doze anos. – ele encostou o dedo indicador na minha testa e empurrou.

Fiquei vermelha de novo, só que dessa vez foi de raiva, dei um passo a frente furiosa e apontei com o dedo indicador para ele.

_O que você quer dizer com isso? – cerrei os dentes – O que tem de errado com meu penteado?

_Preso dos dois lados com fitinhas coloridas. – ele cruzou os braços e arqueou uma sobrancelha – Jura que não sabe?

_Quem você pensa que...! – gritei involuntária quando de repente ele me segurou pelos braços e puxou-me para si.

Em seguida, seus lábios colaram-se aos meus, os amassando, seus olhos fecharam-se quase que instantaneamente, mas os meus ficaram ali arregalados em total choque e surpresa, fiquei tão sem ação que nem me ocorreu de chutá-lo entre as pernas e saí correndo gritando "Pervertido! Pervertido!" feito uma louca desvairada, mas meus olhos quase saltaram das órbitas mesmo quando senti a língua nojenta dele forçando passagem na minha boca, e quando ela conseguiu, eu não deixei barato e a mordi.

Teria arrancado um pedaço se ele não tivesse me afastado no mesmo instante, olhei para o lado e cuspi, que droga!

Eu não queria que meu primeiro beijo fosse assim!

Como eu disse, quinze é meu número de azar, eu passei quatorze anos sem ter sido beijada a força, então foi só eu fazer quinze e pronto vem um pervertido qualquer e me força a beijá-lo, e eca esse foi o pior primeiro beijo do mundo!

Ele colocou a língua para fora e tocou-a com a ponta dos dedos para ver se estava sangrando, infelizmente não estava então ergueu os olhos para mim com um sorrisinho zombeteiro e pareceu que iria falar algo, mas alguém começou a gritar de dentro do bar:

_Ei pare de fazer hora aí fora e vem trabalhar preguiçoso!

_Até logo Kagome. – ele me entregou o panfleto e entrou correndo no bar, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como se não tivesse acabado de me roubar um beijo, e quase perdido um pedaço da língua por causa disso.

Eu fique totalmente atônita e baixei os olhos para o panfleto, o que ele quis dizer com "até logo"? Como ele pode saber meu nome, se eu nunca o tinha visto antes? Quer dizer, eu iria me lembrar de já ter visto um rosto tão maravilhoso quanto aquele não iria?

De repente, dei-me conta do que eu havia pensado, amassei o panfleto e o joguei no chão.

_Rosto maravilhoso uma ova! – bufei pisando no panfleto no chão antes de ir embora – Ele é um atrevido arrogante, é isso o que ele é!

No dia seguinte, eu ainda estava pensando nele, mas acho que é natural ficar pensando no cara que te deu o primeiro beijo, não é? Principalmente se foi um beijo forçado e você tentou arrancar fora a língua dele.

Parti meu cabelo ao meio para prendê-lo dos dois lados, como faço todos os dias, ontem eu estava usando fitas amarelas, hoje vou usar fitas azuis escuras, apanhei as fitas que queria e comecei a amarrar um dos lados no alto, quando me lembrei do que aquele garoto havia falado sobre meu penteado ontem.

_Será mesmo que tenho o penteado de uma garotinha de doze anos? – suspirei apertando o nó e em seguida fazendo um laço.

_Olha tem alguém apaixonada aqui! – disse meu irritante irmãozinho caçula, Souta, de nove anos, entrando no meu quarto sem pedir permissão...** De novo**.

Encarei-o através do espelho e comecei a amarrar o outro lado de meu cabelo, tomando cuidado para amarrar na mesma altura e direção.

_Já disse para não entrar aqui sem que eu de permissão. – falei apertando o nó.

_Eu só vim te dizer que a mamãe mandou você descer, ou vai chegar atrasada para a aula. – Ele jogou-se sentado na minha cama. – Mas não tente me enrolar, porque eu já sei que você está apaixonada!

Dei um giro de 180° para encará-lo de frente e comecei a fazer um laço.

_Da onde tirou isso? Eu não conheço nem um garoto, então eu não posso estar apaixonada!

_Ah não? – ele cruzou os braços ceticamente – Então porque que está suspirando a toda hora, desde ontem?

_Eu não...! Ai você é irritante!

Levantei-me em um salto, apanhei minha mochila rosa com um grande e amarelo numero 15 estampado e saí do quarto, me certificando de deixar meu pequeno e irritante irmãozinho trancado lá dentro, antes de me afastar.

E só pra deixar claro, eu só uso essa mochila por falta de opção.

Acontece que meu material foi comprado um pouco tarde, e quando fomos escolher a mochila eu só pude escolher entre essa ou uma mochila dos "ursinhos carinhosos", porque minha mãe não me deixou escolher uma mochila masculina.

Estava descendo as escadas quando ouvi Souta começar a gritar que estava trancado, é eu tenho pouco tempo antes de mamãe o soltar e depois vir para cima de mim com **quinze **intermináveis minutos de sermão.

_Oi mãe. – cumprimentei rapidamente correndo para dentro da cozinha.

Apanhei meu copo de Nescau e bebi tudo de uma vez, senti o chocolate me descer queimando a garganta, meus olhos lacrimejaram e eu coloquei o copo de volta na mesa e saí correndo.

_Estou atrasada, tchau.

_Kagome! – chamou-me mamãe quando eu estava calçando os sapatos – Onde está Souta?

_Tranquei-o no meu quarto. – respondi e em seguida saí correndo.

Ela pode me dar sermão quando eu voltar da escola, mas agora estou atrasada.

Corri só até a esquina e já fiquei exausta, puxei a respiração com força, sequei o suor da testa com a manga da camisa e continuei caminhando, alguns metros depois, três garotas saíram de uma ruela conversando animadamente, elas usavam o mesmo seifuku que eu, então nós estudávamos na mesma escola, eu fiquei olhando para elas, queria ser como elas, indo para escola rindo e conversando com as amigas, conforme me aproximava da escola mais alunos apareciam, as meninas todas com seifuku idênticos aos meus, mas nem uma delas prendia o cabelo dos dois lados com fitas coloridas.

Comecei a me sentir ridícula, acho que eu ando mesmo como se fosse uma garotinha.

Quando cheguei à frente da escola, uma garota desceu de um carro preto e entrou correndo na escola, ela tinha os cabelos penteados para o lado, e da janela aberta do carro outra garotinha de talvez sete ou nove anos acenava para ela, e seus cabelos estavam presos dos dois lados com broches de joaninhas, ela me viu olhando-a e acenou para mim também antes do carro dar a partida e ir embora.

_Que ótimo, ele estava certo. – suspirei.

Entrei na escola chutando pedrinhas imaginárias, olhando para baixo, muito envergonhada para olhar para cima e com vontade de mudar de penteado, não sei por que não fiz isso ali mesmo, entrei na sala de aula junto com a professora e me acomodei em meu lugar.

Vez ou outra a professora chamava a atenção de alguém na turma, nada de anormal, fiquei calada o tempo todo apenas copiando da lousa, só falando para responder a chamada, adivinhem qual é meu número?

Acertou quem disse quinze.

No final da segunda aula, comecei a arrumar minhas coisas para ir para a aula de Ed. Física, e eu odeio aula de Ed. Física, acordar cedo já é um esporte é o que eu sempre digo, quando cheguei ao vestiário para me trocar vi que ainda tinha algumas garotas ali, mas não me incomodei e comecei a me trocar.

Eu sou um tipo bem estranho de tímida, sou incapaz de falar por iniciativa própria com uma garota, e principalmente com um garoto, mas seria capaz de trocar de roupa na frente de todo mundo na quadra de esportes, e também não tenho vergonha de sair usando por ai este pedacinho de pano vermelho, que chamam de short de Ed. física.

Quando cheguei à quadra de esporte, vi que era a vez dos meninos a usarem. Eles estavam jogando basquete.

Minha turma, contra outra.

Sentei-me na grade e fiquei ali esperando e torcendo para que eles usassem todo o tempo da aula de Ed. Física, estava tão distraída vendo dois passarinhos que voavam velozmente pelo alto da quadra um atrás do outro, que quase me desequilibrei e caí quando alguém gritou meu nome.

Mas tive de me segurar para não cair pelo susto de ver quem havia me chamado: Ele.

O garoto, aquele bastante atrevido e arrogante, de ontem no bar, estava parado na quadra de esportes, segurando a bola de basquete como se fosse fazer um lançamento, usava tênis, e calça comprida azul escura, do uniforme de Ed. Física da escola, mas não usava a camisa da escola, ao invés disso usava uma camisa larga e verde de tema esportivo, com um número 15 amarelo, estampado atrás.

Como assim? Ele estuda aqui?

_Kagome! – ele gritou de novo, e todos estavam me olhando por causa disso. – Se eu fizer cesta, você me dá um beijo?

Ah eu estou tão envergonhada!

O resto dos garotos do time começou a gritar, para que ele lançasse a bola, mas ele não parecia se importar com nem um deles, seus olhos estavam focados nos meus, ao meu redor as garotas falavam coisas do tipo "O que ele viu nela?", "O que ela está esperando?" ou "Ah se fosse comigo".

O professor gritou que a partida só duraria mais quinze segundos depois seria a vez das garotas, os gritos, tanto por parte dos garotos, quanto das garotas, se intensificarão, e eu fiquei tonta.

_Kagome! – me gritou, como se eu estivesse com a bola.

O que esse garoto acha que está fazendo?

A pressão começou a me sufocar, eu não sei se ele é da minha turma ou da outra, não sei como esta o placar do jogo, só sei que estão todos gritando, faltam mais dez segundos para o termino da partida.

_Kagome! – gritou de novo, e mesmo de longe percebi as gotículas de suor formando-se em seu rosto.

Oito segundos.

_Está bem! – eu gritei – Eu te dou um beijo!

Faltavam cinco segundos quando ele lançou a bola, e dois quando ele fez uma cesta e todo o time comemorou enquanto um bando de rapazes da sala rival saíram da quadra me lançando olhares fulminantes.

Legal, agora ele também tá me arranjando problemas, além de constrangimento.

Mas espera um pouco, se ele não é da outra sala então ele é... Ele é da minha sala?

Arfei como assim ele é da minha sala, os garotos começaram a sair da quadra, pela saída que fica bem ao meu lado, alguns diziam "Valeu Kagome", como se tivesse sido eu a ganhar o jogo, mas eu tenho certeza que só aprenderam meu nome agora, ele vem por ultimo, e esta se aproximando cada vez mais. Fechei os olhos com força perante o beijo eminente, e desta vez nem irei poder me defender, porque eu prometi um beijo a ele.

Por livre e espontâneo preção. Literalmente.

Só que o beijo não veio, eu abri primeiro um olho, depois o outro, e ele não estava mais aqui, em compensação o professor esta chamando as meninas para jogar basquete na quadra.

Como sempre, eu dei um jeito de ficar bem isolada do jogo no canto da quadra, só pra ficar longe da bola, mas desta vez acabei ouvindo alguns comentários maldosos das meninas sobre mim, coisas do tipo: "Ele nem quis beijar ela no final", e a outra respondeu "É, aposto que desistiu da ideia quando a viu de perto", e eu fiquei me sentindo super mal com isso.

Não sei por que ele não me beijou no final das contas, não que eu quisesse que ele me beijasse, mas sei que não foi por ele ter me visto de perto, já que ontem ele me viu de perto também, e mesmo assim me beijou a força.

Talvez ele goste apenas de beijos forçados, e se deu conta de que, se eu prometi um beijo a ele, não seria forçado.

Quando a aula de Ed. Física acabou e todas nós garotas fomos liberadas para ir trocar de roupa, eu ainda continuava a pensar na possível razão dele não ter me beijado, mas quando passei pelas escadas, alguém me puxou para baixo delas, eu quis gritar, mas esse mesmo alguém me tampou a boca, ao mesmo tempo em que prendia meus pulsos acima da cabeça, e imobilizava minhas pernas com uma das dele, eu sabia que era um homem porque só um homem poderia ter tamanha força.

_Kagome. Sou eu, abra os olhos, sou eu!

Eu abri os olhos e parei de me debater, a minha frente, preocupados olhos dourados me fitavam, era ele, e cuidadosamente foi me largando.

_ Eu achei que estava sendo sequestrada! – arfei com a mão no peito – Você tá ficando doido? O que é que você tem na c...!

Ele me calou com um beijo, seus olhos fecharam-se instantaneamente de novo. Mas desta vez foi um beijo diferente do primeiro, não era brutal, e ele não estava tentando me forçar a nada, era quase... Carinhoso.

Por um tempo, foi apenas os lábios dele sobre os meus depois eu percebi que começava a ceder e entreabrir os lábios, era uma sensação tão boa... Que eu acabei fechando os olhos também.

Mas por fim, tivemos de nos separar em busca de oxigênio, só que ele continuou com a testa colada a minha.

_Desculpe. – disse, e eu pude sentir sua respiração bater contra meu rosto. – Não quis te beijar na frente de toda aquela gente porque achei que ficaria envergonhada.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente, um pouco atordoada ainda, quando me dei conta de que estávamos debaixo de uma escada, e que havia acabado de beijar um completo desconhecido, institivamente eu o empurrei, e cobri minha boca com as duas mãos.

Ele me olhou confuso, depois seu olhar suavizou-se e ele deu um sorrisinho, colocou as mãos nos bolsos, virou-se e foi embora.

Eu despenquei e caí sentada no chão, com as mãos sobre a boca e os olhos arregalados.

Na hora da saída, eu era uma pilha de nervos que só vendo para acreditar, andava com pressa, olhando pra todo lado, com medo de ser puxada para algum cantinho escuro, suando frio, e com o coração acelerado.

Estava quase chegando ao portão, faltavam-me poucos metros agora, quando de repente uma mão pousou no meu ombro e eu gritei escandalosamente, por causa do susto.

Legal. Estão todos me olhando... De novo.

_Kagome? – ele me chamou – Tudo bem?

_Não. – suspirei

_Ótimo, agora vamos. – ele postou-se ao meu lado direito, sendo que sua mão estava no meu ombro esquerdo e começou a andar me levando junto.

_Aonde vamos? – perguntei, sem força de vontade para resistir.

_Para sua casa.

_Você não sabe onde eu moro.

_Mas sei que é nesta direção, você sempre passa em frente ao bar em que trabalho em meio período.

Ficamos caminhando em silencio, cada um preso nos próprios pensamentos, não sei em que ele estava pensando, mas eu estava pensando no quão estranho ele é, surgindo assim do nada e me forçando a beijá-lo, depois exigindo um beijo meu para acertar uma cesta e ganhar o jogo, e agora, me levando para casa, com o braço sobre meus ombros, como se fosse meu namorado, e eu nem sei o nome dele.

Ruborizei e tentei afastá-lo de mim, que me olhou estranho.

_Ei, ei calma! – ele me segurou os pulsos um em cada mão – O que foi? Porque se agitou de repente?

_Nós dois não podemos ficar andando abraçados assim feitos um casal de namorados, se eu nem sei o seu nome!

_Ah. – ele sorriu – É, Inuyasha. Satisfeita?

_Não! – consegui separar-me dele – E para de agir como se fosse alguma coisa minha!

Então saí correndo para casa.

Acho que isso deu um jeito definitivo naquele menino estranho, o Inuyasha, agora tenho certeza que ele não vai mais me seguir, e nem tentar me beijar, eu só fico triste porque ele foi a única pessoa que falou comigo na escola desde que comecei a estudar lá, mas pelo menos, não vai ter mais ninguém para chamar meu penteado de infantil, então eu amarrei meu cabelo como sempre faço, dessa vez com fitas vermelhas, e saí de casa contente.

E lá estava ele me esperando, **na porta de casa.**

_Oi Kagome, vamos juntos para a escola?

Como ele achou minha casa é um mistério, o que importa é que ele esta bem aqui na minha frente.

Dei meia volta, acho que não vou para a escola hoje.

Só que quando toquei na maçaneta de novo, ele pegou-me pela mochila e me puxou para si, deu-me uma chave de gravata e foi me arrastando, por mais que eu tentasse me libertar.

Quando chegamos à escola, nessa forma tão estranha, as pessoas obviamente ficaram olhando, só que desta vez não me importei, porque estava ocupada demais tentando me libertar e buscando oxigênio.

Esse garoto é muito forte, que coisa!

Na sala de aula, ele quis se sentar justo atrás de mim, é mole?

Só que o estranho mesmo foi que no intervalo, três garotas vieram falar comigo, me pedindo para entrar em seus clubes, e eu expliquei a cada uma delas porque não me encaixava em seus clubes, embora estivesse desconcertada por terem vindo falar comigo.

_Não sei jogar xadrez. – disse à primeira – Não sei dançar. – disse à segunda – Não sei andar de bicicleta. – sussurrei para terceira.

Na saída ele novamente não me deu oportunidade de escapar, eu ainda corri para o banheiro feminino e fiquei lá por algum tempo, esperando que ele desistisse e fosse embora, mas foi em vão, porque ele só esperou até ter certeza de que eu era a única garota no banheiro para entrar, nessa hora eu estava sentada em cima da pia o esperando ir embora.

_Ei! – assustei-me quando o vi entrar – Você não pode entrar aqui!

_Se você não saiu então eu entrei. – ele impediu-me de levantar quando tentei, e puxou-me pela nuca para beijar-me, sua outra mão estava enlaçada em minha cintura.

Tentei empurrá-lo, mas Inuyasha era obviamente mais forte que eu. Logo eu já não estava o empurrando, mas sim o abraçando.

Nós acabamos esquecendo que estávamos no banheiro feminino, e também de respirar, até que a necessidade se fez urgente demais para nós a ignorarmos, e fomos obrigados a nos separar, ele abraçou-me pela cintura trazendo-me para mais perto de si, sem me deixar levantar ainda, e afundou seu rosto na curva de meu pescoço, desta vez eu não tentei afastá-lo.

_Está ficando tarde. – ele me disse após algum tempo – Nós temos que ir.

Ergueu-me no ar como se eu não pesasse nada, e colocou-me de pé no chão, mas parecia que ainda não confiava muito em mim para ter certeza de que eu não iria fugir dele, na verdade nem eu confiava em mim mesma quanto a isso, por isso durante todo o caminho ele foi me segurando pela mochila nas costas.

_Porque ainda não se escreveu em nem um clube? – perguntou-me quando aproximava-nos do bar em que ele trabalhava – Sabe que é obrigatório não é?

_Sei, mas não me encaixo em nem um clube. – admiti – Você sabe por que de repente começaram a me chamar para os clubes?

_Enviei uma mensagem aos presidentes dos quinze grupos dizendo que você ainda não se tornou membro de nem um grupo. – ele deu de ombros.

_Porque você...?

Então olhei para o lado quando passamos pelo bar.

_Não vai chegar atrasado ao trabalho?

Ele deu de ombros como se pouco se importasse, e me disse que o bar pertence a sua mãe, que ela é uma verdadeira tirana com ele, e que não iria morrer caso ele se atrasasse uns poucos minutinhos, principalmente por ele só está lá para ajuda-la devido à chantagem emocional. E nem estar recebendo por isso.

Na manha seguinte eu estava mais do que nervosa, andando de um lado para o outro do quarto enquanto amarrava meu cabelo com fitas roxas, eu caminhava até a janela e espiava para ver se ele havia chegado, dava mais umas voltas pelo quarto e voltava para a janela.

Eu não estou agitada por estar ansiosa que Inuyasha chegue logo, mas sim por estar assustada com a possibilidade de ele chegar, acho que no fundo eu estou com medo de me apaixonar por ele.

Fiquei tão agitada que nem me incomodei quando Souta entrou no meu quarto sem pedir permissão, por algum tempo ele ficou lá parado sem dizer nada, apenas me olhando andar no quarto de um lado para o outro, agora que meus cabelos estão amarrados eu me distraia concertando imperfeições imaginaria no meu uniforme, a certo ponto ele parou e segurou a cabeça com as duas mãos para que ela parasse de acompanhar minha movimentação pelo quarto, mas seus olhos continuaram. Então ele os fechou com força e disse irritado:

_Ai para garota! Você já está me deixando tonto!

Eu olhei para ele aflita mordendo o lábio inferior, mas virei-me para pegar a mochila antes que ele abrisse os olhos.

_Mamãe quer que eu desça?

_É. – ele franziu o cenho quando passei por ele apressada – E depois diz que não está apaixonada.

Normalmente Souta vai para a escola de condução, mas desta vez ligaram avisando que não vão poder vir busca-lo em casa, algo sobre um pneu da van escolar ter furado, então ele teria de ir a pé parte do caminho comigo, já que a minha escola fica no caminho da dele, na saída enquanto ele calçava os sapatos eu dei uma espiada pelo olho mágico, para ter certeza de que Inuyasha não esta ali.

Não vi nem sombra dele, eu suspirei aliviada abrindo a porta e deixando que Souta passasse a minha frente.

_Oi Kagome, vamos juntos para a escola?

Ele disse assim que eu saí, Inuyasha estava parado na varanda ao lado da porta de casa, de forma que eu não pudesse vê-lo nem pela minha janela, nem pelo olho mágico da porta, tenho a impressão de que ele fez propositalmente.

Souta virou-se para ele e o encarou com cara de quem diz, "Ei quem é você?", e perguntou:

_Você é o namorado da mana?

_N...! – tentei dizer.

_Sim! – Inuyasha disse alegremente passando o braço sobre meus ombros.

_Eca. – fez Souta – Então eu vou à frente, para não ter que ver vocês se agarrando!

E o moleque cumpriu com a palavra, durante o trajeto todo ele foi caminhando pelo menos uns três metros à frente, sem olhar para trás, porque não queria ver Inuyasha e eu nos "agarrando", como ele mesmo havia falado, e por isso acabou não me vendo lutando pela liberdade, e pelo direito de respirar, enquanto era arrastada por Inuyasha.

Passou por minha escola e seguiu com seu caminho sem olhar para trás nem uma vez sequer, ele ainda esta naquela fase de achar beijos nojentos, e até poucos dias atrás, eu também estava.

Quando entramos na escola, havia um burburinho no ar, as pessoas comentavam sobre Inuyasha e eu estarmos juntos, estranho que ninguém comentava que ele estava claramente tentando me esganar, mas Inuyasha só me largou na minha cadeira na sala de aula, e sentou-se bem atrás de mim.

Eu coloquei as mãos sobre o pescoço e fiquei puxando a minha respiração, Inuyasha me disse que eu estou exagerando, e eu me limitei a olhá-lo pelo canto dos olhos, mas não disse nada porque ainda estou tentando me lembrar de como se respira.

A sala começou a encher, e as pessoas continuavam a falar de nós dois, confesso que é constrangedor saber que você é o assunto da fofoca da escola, principalmente quando ninguém nem ao menos tenta fingir que não é sobre você, nem quando o professor chegou o burburinho diminuiu.

Na hora do intervalo, me senti aliviada por poder sair da sala, principalmente porque Inuyasha não pode me seguir, já que um grupo de amigos o cercou na sala, me sentei na cantina aliviada, eu já não como na escola desde o dia em que Inuyasha me exigiu um beijo, caso fizesse uma cesta, mas no minuto seguinte, dois garotos sentaram-se na minha frente.

O primeiro tinha olhos azuis como o céu, e cabelos compridos e escuros presos num rabo de cavalo, ele apresentou-se como Kouga, disse-me que era o presidente do clube de atletismo e que esta aqui para convidar-me a participar de seu clube.

O segundo tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos, e aparentava ser até bem simpático, ele apresentou-se como Hojo, disse-me que é o presidente do clube de artes e que também esta aqui para convidar-me para seu clube.

É até engraçado como de repente, todo mundo me quer em seu grupo, só porque ficarão sabendo que eu ainda não tenho grupo.

Eu suspirei e expliquei a Kouga as razões de porque eu não posso me escrever no clube de atletismo:

_Eu não sirvo para os esportes, sou muito desengonçada, me canso rápido e sou uma sedentária nata!

Virei-me para Hojo, para explicar a ele que eu ainda desenho aqueles bonecos palitinhos, quando Inuyasha chegou, ele sentou-se bem ao me lado na cantina me dando uma pequena tapa nas costas e dizendo com um sorriso para Hojo:

_É claro! Ela adoraria entrar no seu clube de artes!

Hojo sorriu satisfeito, e foi embora, junto com Kouga.

Virei-me irritada apara Inuyasha, pronta para começar a reclamar com ele, mas ele calou-me com um selinho antes que eu começasse a falar, deixando-me totalmente mortificada de vergonha, então me sorriu e apoiou de lado o rosto em sua mão.

_Kagome, eu posso te levar para casa hoje? – perguntou-me.

E eu lá tenho alguma escolha?

Que eu queira ou não, ele me levara-me para casa.

Na hora da saída foi me arrastando para casa me segurando pela mochila, e ainda por cima, ele tem a cara de pau de acenar e dizer tchau a todos, com a maior naturalidade.

Mas pelo menos, é sexta-feira, e eu não tenho que ver ou ouvir falar de Inuyasha pelo resto do fim de semana (eu tento me convencer de que isso é bom, mas no fundo sinto um pequeno aperto no peito), eu só não esperava que Souta falasse para mamãe que eu "tenho um namorado", e então, ela passou 48h horas seguidas me bombardeando de perguntas, como: "Qual o nome dele?", "Ele é bonito?", "Como ele é?", "Porque não me falou nada?" e blá blá blá.

Ela também fez um monte de outras perguntas, mas falava tão rápido que me cérebro não conseguiu processar tudo, no final das contas, eu quase me senti aliviada quando chegou à segunda-feira.

Até que abri a porta e dei de cara com Inuyasha, em seguida lembrei-me que seria justamente hoje o meu primeiro dia no clube de artes.

Traduzindo: Meu alivio foi para o brejo!

Desta vez, eu estou tão nervosa e inquieta, que Inuyasha nem se importou em me segurar para ter certeza de que eu não sairia correndo, foi quando chegamos à frente da escola que eu me desesperei de verdade:

_Mas onde é que você estava com a cabeça, para aceitar aquilo por mim? Eu não sou artista, ainda desenho aqueles bonecos palitinhos!

Ele sorriu e tentou tranquilizar-me dizendo:

_Vai ficar tudo bem, eles vão adorar suas fitinhas cor-de-rosa.

É claro que isso só piorou a minha situação, quando me arrumei pela manha, eu tinha me esquecido completamente do clube de artes, e colocado fitas rosa bebê nos cabelos, agora todos iriam achar que eu era uma criançona.

_Ah não, as fitas!

Desesperei-me e comecei a tentar arrancá-las de meu cabelo, só que de tão nervosa, nem achar as fitas na minha cabeça eu consigo!

Inuyasha me pegou os pulsos um com cada mão, e manteve minhas mãos longe da cabeça.

_Para! O que foi agora?

Ao invés de responder, eu comecei a tentar me soltar para bater nele.

Até segunda-feira passada eu não me atreveria nem a ergueu a voz para alguém, quanto mais tentar espancar no meio da rua, mas acho que depois de ser forçada a beijar um estranho, tentar arrancar a língua dele, no meio da rua, prometer sobre pressão que vai beijar este mesmo estranho na frente de um monte de gente, chegar arrastada na escola com uma chave de gravata, beijada no meio da cantina escolar, e ir para casa da mesma forma que cheguei à escola.

Você acaba ficando um pouco menos tímida.

_É culpa sua! – disse ainda tentando bater nele – Você que disse que eu adoraria entrar no clube de artes!

Ele empurrou-me e prensou-me contra o muro, prendendo minhas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça, porém longe o suficiente para que eu não alcançasse as fitas cor-de-rosa nela, e beijou-me, fazendo-me aquietar-me no mesmo instante por causa da surpresa.

Ele afastou-se de mim e piscou, então entrou no colégio.

Caí sentada no chão, com as pontas dos dedos da mão direita tocando levemente meus lábios entre abertos, posso estar menos tímida desde a semana passada, mas ser beijada no meio da rua a vista de todos, ainda me é muito constrangedor.

Pelo visto aquele papo de "Não quis te beijar na frente de toda aquela gente porque achei que ficaria envergonhada." Já era.

Neste momento eu poderia ter fugido saído correndo para casa e me trancafiado no meu quarto antes que mamãe pudesse me fazer perguntas, só que ao invés disso eu me levantei e, com os joelhos tremendo, entrei na escola.

Todas as segundas-feiras e terças-feiras, minha turma tem aula de Ed. Física no terceiro horário, só que hoje nosso professor faltou, então nos deram duas bolas para passarmos o tempo, uma bola para as meninas, e uma bola para os meninos.

Ao todo nós somos uma turma de vinte e sete alunos, sendo dezesseis meninas, e onze meninos. Eu e mais quatro garotas não quisemos brincar com bola, acho que elas não querem estragar as unhas, preferiam fofocar ou sei lá, eu simplesmente tenho medo de bola, as outras foram jogar vôlei, os meninos foram todos jogar futebol, com a exceção de quatro, não sei para onde três deles foram e o outro, ficou bem do meu lado, é, eu estou falando do Inuyasha.

O que é bem estranho, porque eu já vi que Inuyasha é um ótimo esportista.

E sem ele o número de garotos ficou impar, então eles vieram atrás do Inuyasha querendo que ele jogasse, mas Inuyasha se recusou a ir, dois ou três garotos olharam para mim, que estou sentada na grade como sempre faço na aula de Ed. Física, antes de ir embora, e uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça: Ele não queria ir jogar para... Ficar comigo?

_Você devia ir jogar. – eu comentei – Acho que é o melhor deles.

_Não, eu sou bom mesmo é em basquete.

_Mesmo assim, você deveria ir. – eu insisti.

Inuyasha virou-se e apoiou os cotovelos na grade, então me olhou com um sorriso arteiro e disse.

_Eu só vou jogar, se me prometer um beijo para cada gol que eu fizer.

Atrevido!

Então era isso que ele estava planejando o tempo todo?

Bufei e virei o rosto.

_Se é assim, então fique aqui mesmo, onde está!

_Já que você insiste, eu fico. – ele me sorriu de lado.

De repente, dei-me conta de que fiquei feliz dele ter ficado, talvez eu esteja começando a me apaixonar por ele.

Isso me assusta.

Foi no intervalo que outra garota de outra turma veio me procurar, também para pedir-me que entre em seu clube, acho que já esta virando rotina. Seus olhos e cabelos tem cor de chocolate, e se chama Sango, mas não é presidente de nem um clube, na verdade esta tentando fundar um.

_O clube de natação. – ela me disse – É preciso no mínimo dez assinaturas para conseguir entrar com o pedido de um novo grupo, mas até agora só há duas: a minha e a do pervertido do Miroku. – Eu não sei quem é Miroku, mas fiquei feliz por ela o ter chamado assim, porque significa que Inuyasha não é o pior dos garotos com quem eu poderia ter feito amizade – Então achei que, como você ainda não tem grupo, talvez quisesse assinar.

Ela até que parece uma garota bacana, mas tive que explicar a ela que eu não podia assinar em seu grupo, porque já havia me escrito no clube de artes, ela sorriu acenou com a cabeça.

_De qualquer forma, você parece uma garota legal. – ela anotou um número no meu caderno – Me liga qualquer dia, quem sabe não viramos amigas?

E se foi, e eu lancei um olhar fulminante a Inuyasha, sentado logo atrás de mim.

_O que? Vai me dizer que você é boa nadadora?

Na verdade não.

Eu não sei nadar, na água eu afundo feito uma rocha, mas não falei nada só para não dar esse gostinho a ele.

_Todas as segundas-feiras, das 12h ás 13h30min na sala 78. – ele me disse, enquanto levava-me para o terceiro andar, na hora da saída.

_Do que está falando?

_Do seu horário no clube de artes, é claro.

Paramos em frente a uma porta de madeira clara, com uma janela de vidro translucido, onde havia gravado "Sala – 78", bem, ao menos não é nada que tenha haver com 15... Não, espera um pouco!

78! 7 + 8 = 15.

Isso é sacanagem! Só pode ser!

Inuyasha bateu três vezes nela e saiu correndo, (e o maldito é rápido!), dizendo que me pegava às 13h em ponto, antes que eu conseguisse entender o que ele havia feito, Hojo abriu a porta.

_Você veio! – ele exclamou me puxando para dentro – Seja bem vinda, ao clube de artes!

A sala de artes é até bem legal, com paredes brancas com enormes manchas e riscos de tintas coloridas, que parecem feitas propositalmente, uma enorme janela de vidro enche a sala de luz natural, piso de madeira polida. E vários materiais de pintura espalhados por todo lugar, além de coisas para escultura e etc.

Hojo me apresentou ao resto do grupo, havia pelo menos outras treze pessoas além de mim e de Hojo, e me mostrou a lista onde eu devia assinar, mal consegui acreditar quando tive de assinar meu nome justo no número quinze.

Mas enfim, as coisas não foram tão ruins quanto poderiam ter sido e Hojo como presidente do clube decidiu que iria se responsabilizar por mim, e como eu sou uma iniciante em matéria de artes ele me daria atenção especial e tentou me ensinar a pintar um arco-íris, o resultado foi uma mancha torta e colorida, sem forma alguma que poderia ser qualquer coisa, menos um arco-íris, ainda assim Hojo deu-me tapinhas nas costas e disse que eu não desenho assim tão mal, mas acho que disse isso só porque é muito gentil.

No final ele nos disse que ao final do ano poderíamos levar nossas criações para casa... Acho que meus quadros vão dar uma boa lenha para a lareira lá de casa, no natal.

Nós saímos cinco minutos antes das 13h30min, e havia uma mancha de tinta preta em minha bochecha direita, que eu não sei da onde veio porque em momento algum usei tinta preta, estava tentando limpá-la quando percebi que Inuyasha não estava me esperando em frente à sala como disse que faria, bem, provavelmente ele faz parte do clube de basquetebol (acho que ele é muito bom em basquetebol), que também se reúne as segundas-feiras, então ainda não foi liberado.

Calmamente, e ainda esfregando a bochecha para tentar tirar a tinta, eu fui andando até a quadra de basquete da escola, quando cheguei vi que há entre onze e quatorze alunos jogando basquetebol, correndo tanto de um lado apara outro da quadra que ficou difícil de contar com exatidão, mas após alguns minutos percebi que ninguém ali é Inuyasha, mas um garoto de cabelos negros e olhos azuis cinzentos veio falar comigo.

_Oi, eu sou Bankotsu, precisa de algo? – perguntei a ele sobre Inuyasha – Ele foi para o portão, estava com uma garota.

Bankotsu não soube me dizer quem era a garota, disse que vestia o uniforme de outra escola.

Agradeci a ele pelas informações e fui atrás de Inuyasha, não sei por que, mas meu coração apertou-se quando ele me disse que Inuyasha esta com uma garota, e agora eu só penso em descobri quem pode ser essa garota.

Quando avistei o portão, avistei também Inuyasha e a tal garota, me aproximei o mais discretamente possível e escondi-me atrás de algumas latas de lixo a alguns metros deles, para ouvir o que falavam, mas fiquei tão próxima que percebi o quanto ela é bonita.

Tem a pele clara como o leite, os olhos castanhos e os cabelos negros e lustrosos, cortados Chanel a altura dos ombros, seu seifuku realmente pertence à outra escola, pois não é verde como o meu, ao invés disso sua saia é preta quadriculada de cinza claro, a blusa branca tem as mangas curtas e levemente bufantes, com a gola de marinheiro e a ponta das mangas preta com duas finas listras brancas, assim como no meu seifuku o dela também tem um lenço preso à gola de marinheiro, só que o seu não é vermelho, é azul escuro, e seus sapatos pretos são tão brilhantes que dá para vê a si mesmo neles, fiquei envergonhada só de olhá-la, porque ela me parece muito madura com seu cabelo Chanel comparada a mim com minhas fitinhas cor de rosa.

Suspirei baixinho, com medo que eles me percebessem aqui bisbilhotando e decidi prestar atenção ao que dizem.

_... Que seria apenas um tempo! – ela falava.

Inuyasha moveu-se desconfortável, mudando o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro.

_Eu sei Kikyou, mas...

_Já se passou um tempo! – ela o interrompeu – Três semanas Inuyasha.

_Mas as coisas mudam Kikyou.

_Inuyasha, olha, eu sei que errei quando deixei que Naraku me beijasse, mas foi só um beijo, não significou nada para mim! – ela olhou-o suplicante.

_Kikyou, eu conheci outra garota. – ele disse, para o choque da garota, e meu também.

Outra garota? Como assim? Quem é essa outra garota que ele conheceu? E porque meu coração está tão apertado?

_Quem é ela? – Kikyou quis saber.

É. Quem é ela?

_Kagome. – ele suspirou, e eu achei que tivesse me descoberto aqui em meu ridículo esconderijo, mas então ele completou – Seu nome é Kagome, e ela é uma menina especial.

A outra garota... Sou eu?

_Não. – ela começou a balançar a cabeça, então se jogou contra ele, agarrando-lhe a blusa – Você só esta querendo me punir é isso! Quer provar-me que também pode ter outras garotas, é isso não é?

Inuyasha ficou calado, como assim? Ele não vai... Negar?

Então, é verdade o que essa Kikyou disse?

Inuyasha só quer provar para ela, que pode ter outras garotas?

Claro, por isso ele me beijou a força naquele dia em que o conheci, e continuou a seguir-me e fingiu que era meu amigo, me beijando nos momentos em que eu menos esperava, para fazer-me apaixonar-me por ele, para que pudesse provar para esta Kikyou que pode ter outras garotas.

E eu caí feito um patinho, com certeza tudo o que ele viu em mim, foi uma garota ridícula com fitas na cabeça, comecei a enxugar as lágrimas do rosto, que droga ele conseguiu me fazer apaixonar-me por ele. Como eu sou idiota!

_Volte para mim Inuyasha, você já me provou que pode ter a garota que quiser à hora em que quiser, mas agora... Volte para mim. – ela colocou-se nas pontas dos pés, como se fosse beijá-lo.

Eu não suportei mais ver aquilo, e saí correndo, com a visão embaçada pelas lágrimas, mas nem um dos dois percebeu a minha presença ali, eu não quis olhar para trás, para não os ver se beijando apaixonadamente.

Como eu fui boba!

Saí pelo portão dos fundos, e quando cheguei a casa chorando daquele jeito, tive que dá um motivo para minha mãe, eu disse a ela que minha cabeça estava me matando, o que não deixava de ser verdade, porque depois de correr e chorar tanto eu sentia que ela estava prestes a explodir.

Mamãe pediu a Souta que me levasse um comprimido para dor de cabeça e um copo de água em meu quarto, eu tomei o remédio e pedi a ele que me deixasse sozinha, eu iria dormir um pouco e mais tarde descia para fazer um lanche, não iria almoçar.

Eu chorei com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro, até adormecer, e não desci para lanchar, quando acordei já havia escurecido, desci apenas para pegar meu jantar, mas comi no quarto, acabei tendo uma noite horrível, sem conseguir dormir direito e quando amanheceu, tudo o que eu menos queria era ir para a escola.

Só que minha mãe não me deixa faltar à aula a menos que eu esteja doente pra valer, com uma febre de 40° pelo menos, então é claro que eu tenho que ir, eu fiquei algum tempo escolhendo entre qual fita devo usar, eu tenho quinze pares de cores diferentes, optei pelo par laranja, mas não quis prender meus cabelos dos dois lados, e só usei uma das fitas, para trançar o cabelo, peguei minha mochila e saí de casa, sem tomar café dá manha porque estou sem fome.

Quase voltei a chorar quando abrir a porta e vi que Inuyasha não estava ali me esperando, porque no fundo eu ainda tinha esperança de que ele viesse, mas neste momento, ele deve estar feliz de mãos dadas com sua namorada Kikyou, levando-a para a escola.

Eu cheguei à escola, sendo a imagem viva da tristeza.

_Ei Kagome! – o ouvir me chamar de longe – Desculpe não ter ido te buscar hoje, mas acordei tarde. Olha, você mudou o penteado hoje, ficou bonito!

Sua mão pousou em meu ombro, e eu não consegui evitar e comecei a chorar, em silencio e de cabeça baixa, porque ele ainda fica insistindo em me torturar?

Em fingir que é meu amigo e que gosta de mim?

Porque não diz logo de uma vez que só estava me usando para provar uma coisa?

_Ei... – ele chamou me virando para si – Você está chorando. Por quê?

Eu não consegui responder, e comecei a chorar mais, algumas pessoas olhavam, mas não paravam para ver, Inuyasha me abraçou fingindo querer me confortar e eu tentei afastá-lo, só que o café da manha realmente faz falta porque estou sem forças, não que eu tivesse forças antes para empurrá-lo.

_Vamos Kagome, o que te aconteceu? – ele perguntou em meu ouvido, ainda me abraçando, enquanto eu tentava empurrá-lo – Shiiii está tudo bem agora.

Ele afastou-me um pouco e beijou-me, não aprofundou o beijo, apenas tocou meus lábios com os seus.

_Está melhor agora? – perguntou-me quando finalmente me soltou.

Eu não respondi ao invés disso lhe dei uma tapa, que fez um som alto e estalado, fazendo a escola parar ao nosso redor sua bochecha tornasse automaticamente vermelha, e ele ficou lá parado e surpreso, com o rosto virado para o lado, de lábios entre abertos, sem nem ao menos piscar os olhos, e eu saí correndo.

Há como dói!

Não apareci nas aulas, apenas fiquei escondida no terraço da escola, encolhida, abraçando meus joelhos e chorando, porque é que dói tanto?

Mesmo depois que parei de chorar, eu ainda fiquei mais um tempinho no terraço, esperando a vermelhidão nos olhos sumir e meu rosto desinchar, só que quando isso aconteceu, era hora da saída.

Felizmente não encontrei com Inuyasha quando saí da escola, ainda assim preferi ir pelo caminho mais longo para casa, para evitar passar em frente ao bar da mãe dele, onde ele trabalha.

Só que acabei encontrando com outra pessoa, nada agradável: Hiten.

Hiten passou boa parte do primário me perseguindo, mas eu nunca quis nada com ele, porque sempre o achei muito desagradável, e também porque ele me dá um pouco de medo, sempre o achei muito agressivo, soube até que ele faz um cursinho para controle da raiva, só que não vem dando resultado algum, não ter mais que vê-lo foi uma das poucas coisas boas em sair do primário.

_Kagome? – ele me sorriu, mostrando seu aparelho novo, que pelo menos é melhor que os dentes tortos do ano passado – Você cresceu, não é? Até mudou o penteado.

_Ah é. Legal ter notado, bom te ver de novo, tchau.

Tentei passar por ele, mas Hiten segurou-me o braço e puxou-me de volta.

_Ei calma, vamos conversar.

_Não posso, tenho que ir para casa. – tentei puxar meu braço, mas ele o apertou mais – Você está me amachucando.

_Então é assim? – ele me olhou raivoso – Fiquei quase três anos da minha vida correndo atrás de você e nunca mereci sequer a merda de um beijo, mas na semana passada eu bem que te vi beijando o filho da Sra. Taisho lá na frente do bar dela!

Ele me empurrou contra o muro de uma casa e eu gemi de dor. Ele segurou-me o rosto, impedindo de virá-lo para qualquer outro lado.

_O que foi? Eu não sou bom o suficiente para ganhar um beijo seu?

_Está... Machucando-me. – consegui murmurar.

_Me escuta aqui, vou ganhar meu beijo, você querendo ou não!

Fechei os olhos, amedrontada, eu não quero que ele me beije, não ele.

Inuyasha, onde você está?

Inuyasha, por favor, me ajude... Inuyasha!

_Fique longe dela!

Alguém gritou furioso.

De repente, algo puxou Hiten para longe de mim, eu ouvi o som abafado dele caindo no chão, e então, outro grito furioso:

_O que acha que estava fazendo com ela seu bastardo? – Inuyasha?

Meu coração acelerou, quando achei ter reconhecido a voz do garoto que amo, e eu abri os olhos, Inuyasha postava-se a minha frente, segurando uma sacola de papel com uma das mãos, e Hiten estava caído no chão, olhando raivoso para ele.

_Caí fora o assunto não é contigo! – ele levantou-se e tentou avançar em Inuyasha.

Eu gritei, e Inuyasha acertou Hiten com um soco certeiro de esquerda, que foi jogado aos tropeços para trás e saiu correndo assustado, quando ele virou-se para mim, perguntando se eu estava bem, eu só consegui gritar por seu nome e abraça-lo, fazendo-o derrubar sua sacola de papel.

_Kagome. – ele sussurrou.

Num momento ele estava me abraçando com carinho e preocupação, e no outro me apertando os braços e afastando-me de si para poder olhar em meus olhos, com dureza.

_O que deu em você? Porque me deu aquela tapa e sumiu o dia todo? Só porque acordei tarde e não pude ir te buscar em casa hoje?

Então eu também fiquei com raiva.

_Fique longe de mim, o que está fazendo aqui?

_Compras para minha mãe. Mas não mude de assunto, o que deu em você?

_Eu já sei de tudo Inuyasha! – empurrei-o, para longe de mim, por ter sido pego desprevenido – Ouvi você falando com Kikyou!

Seu rosto tornou-se inexpressível.

_Então você ouviu tudo. – disse. – E o que acha?

_Que você é um monstro incessível! – gritei esfregando meus olhos para impedir que as lágrimas caíssem – É horrível brincar assim com os sentimentos de uma pessoa.

_Mas do que você está falando, Kagome? – Ele ficou espantado, como se esperasse ouvir qualquer coisa, exceto isso. – Quem foi que brincou com seus sentimentos?

_Você! – acusei – Fazendo-me apaixonar-me por você só para provar a sua namorada que pode ter a garota que quiser a hora que quiser!

_Até onde você ouviu Kagome? – ele franziu o cenho.

_Até a parte em que você e sua namorada se beijaram, depois dela ter dito que você só queria puni-la, mostrando a ela que pode ter a garota que quiser, na hora em que quiser... E você não negou.

_Não. Kikyou não me beijou, ela _tentou_ me beijar. – Mas como é cínico! Eu vi os dois se beijando... Ou quase – Ela pensa que o mundo gira ao redor dela, Kagome, e se eu não disse nada quando ela disse aquilo, foi porque fiquei tão surpreso com a conclusão absurda a qual ela havia chegado que não consegui dizer nada.

_Mentiroso. – murmurei incerta.

_Digo a verdade. – ele deu um passo à frente, eu tentei recuar, mas dei com as costas na parede, totalmente encurralada, e ele segurou-me pelos ombros – Quando ela tentou me beijar, eu a afastei e a segurei dessa forma, então olhei fundo em seus olhos e disse "Kikyou, existem bem mais coisas no mundo além de seu próprio umbigo. Eu não estou com Kagome simplesmente para provar algo a você, que é uma garota mimada e egoísta, eu estou com Kagome porque, apaixonei-me por ela, desde a primeira vez que a vi na primeira semana de aula, e espero que ela sinta o mesmo por mim, na verdade, vou agora mesmo dizer isso a ela, então adeus Kikyou, e não me procure mais".

_Você... Disse mesmo tudo isso a ela? – perguntei chocada – Na primeira semana de aula, tanto tempo assim?

_É eu queria te dizer isso ontem, mas você já não estava no clube de artes quando cheguei, e hoje acordei tarde, e não pude ir te buscar em casa. – ele franziu os lábios – Aquela tapa doeu!

Eu já estava quase acreditando na história dele, quando me dei conta de algo que não se encaixa, sacudi a cabeça e olhei-o brava.

_Se tudo o que diz é mesmo verdade, então porque agiu feito um imbecil na primeira vez em que nos vimos?

_Mas aquela não foi a primeira vez que nos vimos, foi a primeira vez que você me notou. – seu sorriso me parece quase uma risada – Kagome eu sento atrás de você na sala de aula, desde o primeiro dia de aula, e ao seu lado na cantina desde que a vi e apaixonei-me por você, eu passava na sua frente, e mesmo assim você nunca me notou, então decidi que para que você me notasse, eu teria de ser mais audaz... Só que sempre ajo como "imbecil", como você mesma disse, quando estou nervoso.

_Então você realmente, gosta de mim?

_É claro Kagome, porque mais eu diria ao seu irmão que sou seu namorado?

_Coisa que você não é. – censurei – Pelo menos, não enquanto, não me pedir.

_Como quiser. – ele acenou com a cabeça com um lindo sorriso e largou-me. – Quer namorar comigo, bela menina de fitinhas no cabelo?

Eu sorri.

_Claro que sim seu bobo!

Eu pulei para abraça-lo, e pela primeira vez, fui eu a beijá-lo, e não o contrário.

**Fim.**

_**Escrevi em uma semana, acho que ficou legal.**_

_**Ei você que está lendo, que tal algumas review's?**_


End file.
